Destello radial
) y susceptibles al multiplicador de daño por sigilo. **Destello Radial no afectará a enemigos a enemigos detrás de obstáculos a menos que Excalibur tenga línea de visión, o a menos que el enemigo sea consciente de Excalibur dentro de un corto período de tiempo (e.g., un enemigo que detecta a Excalibur y se pierde de vista aun es susceptible a Destello Radial si la habilidad es usada dentro de un pequeño lapso de tiempo). *Las unidades cuerpo a cuerpo cegadas correrán a la fuente de los disparos y/o pisadas audibles. Ciertas unidades cuerpo a cuerpo, tales como Guardias y Antiguos, podrían atacar en la última localización conocida de Excalibur. *Las unidades de rango cegadas, se quedarán quietas o correrán para cubrirse, y ocasionalmente puede lanzar una granada hacia Excalibur después del aturdimiento inicial. Ciertas unidades de rango, tales como los MOAs Fusión, podrían también disparar a la última localización conocida de Excalibur. En muchos casos, las unidades de rango no usarán habilidades de control de multitudes a distancia o en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. *Las cámaras de seguridad desactivarán sus barreras láser durante la duración de la habilidad. *Destello Radial afecta a distintos Jefes de forma diferente: **Algunos jefes se vuelven indefensos y no realizarán ninguna acción a menos que sean atacados mientras estén cegados: ***Sprag y Ven'kra Tel no atacarán al jugador a menos que este último los ataque primero mientras estén cegados. ***El teniente Lech Kril no podrá usar su ataque de Onda de Hielo mientras esté cegado (no puede ver a los jugadores y por lo tanto no puede seleccionarlos.), impidiendo brevemente la progresión hasta que el efecto cegador desaparezca. ***El Jackal no atacará al jugador a menos que se le ataque, pero se posicionará para intentar que el juegador se ubique en su línea de visión. (Se necesitan más pruebas para determinar si se trata de un comportamiento de la IA único para los jefes, o si es un producto del ruido generado por el jugador mientras corre.) ***Alad V no te atacará mientras está cegado, pero ten cuidado porque también puede cegarte. Sin embargo, su jefe compañero Zanuka, puede dañarte mientras está cegado a través de mini cohetes. No puede dispararlos mientras está cegado, pero si son disparados antes de esto aun podrán rastrearte. **Otros jefes si realizarán algunas acciones, pero no atacarán: ***El Sargento en ocasiones se hará invisible, pero será completamente inútil. ***Los tres Grustrag intentarán ponerse a cubierto después del período de aturdimiento inicial. ***El Capitán Vor y Vor corrupto pueden teletransportarse mientras se encuentran cegados. ***Lynx no atacará mientras está cegado, pero ten cuidado, ya que las Torretas Lynx las cuales no son afectadas por Destello Radial, si te atacarán, y Lynx por si mismo no será vulnerable al dañoa menos que todos los Halieto Lynx sean derrotados. ***El Consejero Vay Hek todavía se alternará entre invencible y no invencible mientras esté cegado, y seguirá esquivando golpes al tratar de impactarlo, incluso cegado, pero no atacará en absoluto. Los Drones de Ataque Orbital que despliega todavía puede atacarte si no están cegados. *Blinded enemies have smoke diffusing from their eyes or similar body part for the ability's duration. *Puede ser usada mientras se corre, ataca, bloquea, salta, gira, roda, corre por la pared o se aferra en la pared. *Tiene un tiempo de lanzamiento de 1''' y un retraso de reuso de '''5 segundos, ambos afectados por Talento natural. |augment = 200px|left 200px|left |tips = *Usa esta habilidad combinada con Silencio para incapacitar por completo todas las unidades afectadas. *Letalidad encubierta permite causar un daño letal a unidades cegadas por esta habilidad. |max = |show=true}} |bugs = *Si Excalibur se las arregla para usar un objeto (como por ejemplo un Soporte Vital en Supervivencia) mientras lanza la habilidad, Destello Radial se lanzará dos veces: El primero, con una animación más lenta y el segundo como la habilidad en si. Ambas animaciones cuentan solo como un Destello Radial.}} Ver también * Excalibur en:Radial Blind Categoría:Excalibur